Chasing Time
by His Majesty Jareth
Summary: Castel A'Tytoalba worked in a funeral home as one of the maintenance men, but he was an artist he lived his life quietly thru his drawings and his observations of the world around him. Life was simple and quiet til one evening that would turn his quiet unassuming world upside down, well that and maybe a little bit of death, a coffin and a flower of ancient heritage.
1. Chapter 1 Midnight

For many years now Castel had worked at the O.d.a.a.t. funeral home. When he first started he had shyly asked what that stood for and the receptionist raised an eyebrow, nose in the air as she huffed and pointed to the top of his current work orders for the day which said One day at a time funeral home and loved ones permanent placement center. After that he made a point to read all that was given to him and keep his questions to himself less he upset anyone ore then he had to, he was a maintenance man and as such it was obvious he was to do what he was hired for and keep to himself. It didn't really bother him after a bit since he actually preferred his privacy which soon was obvious to everyone on staff the longer he worked there. And being as shy as he was he just did his best to do his best to only let his hard work be seen but he himself never seen or be underfoot.

Castel kept to himself so often he was given all the jobs like cleaning the linens, arranging the floral displays, cleaning the coffins in the display room, maintaining and watching over the viewing rooms while those waited for their dearly departed to be cremated. Not that he would say anything but he actual enjoyed doing these jobs, especially when watching over the viewing room, he would sit and draw the people as they stood there saying their goodbyes and paying their respects to the one who had passed from their lives. Some times he would be asked to stand in as a pole bearer for a funeral and he always kept a clean dress shirt and slacks around just in case. Things were very quiet most days and sometimes on his breaks he would draw those in mourning, people always reacted differently to death and passing, some would cry, others just stood there numbly.

There was one lady who threw herself on her father in laws coffin and sobbed and sobbed before they loaded it all the way into the hearse. Her heart was so shattered because she had lost both in-laws in a matter of a years time. Tho no one would have wanted to see her father in laws face, even the mortician had had a hard time rebuilding where the side of the face had exploded outward do to an aneurysm onset in the area behind his eye that no one including him had known about in fact the day he died the woman had found him on the bathroom floor dead from it and felt if she had known she could have saved him. Castel had been working and they had needed another pole bearer so he was requested to do so by the funeral director on that day. Walking out to prep the casket to be loaded in the hearse and then carried to the grave site he had found her still on the casket and tho he was never comfortable around people he sat down on the ground beside the casket gurney and talked to her very quietly about the trees and the flowers as well as the time of year. She went from sobbing uncontrollably on top of the casket to finally calming down and sitting besides him to talk about chrysanthemums and roses.

After that she would send him a rose on the anniversary of her father in laws death thanking him for all his gentle undemanding kindness and she did that til she passed away from a head injury several years later. The family was planning to have a quiet ceremony and they had invited him to come because she would have wanted it. When he asked what they were doing for the burial they said they were coming to the funeral home he worked at to make the preparations. It made sense and it made him glad because this way he could see her off properly. She had been kind to him and he hoped he could do something special for what ever they chose, tho he knew alot of the caskets were in the 5 and 6,000 dollar range still there were some here simple but nice ones in the 5 to 600.00 range.  
Working in the funeral home had its ups and downs, not the people who were the clients but the other folks who worked there mainly the salesmen, particularly the salesmen the owner thought would bring more financial revenue to the funeral home.  
He prepared himself for his shift and grabbed his drawing pad and headed into work, he didn't like to drive and almost always chose to walk when he could.  
He loved the flowers and the sky, the seasons, the air, the world around him, it all begged to be drawn and loved in each moment. As he neared the funeral home he saw there was already a mess in the show room and hurried in and dropped off his drawing pad and set to work cleaning it all up. Checking the list he saw there was several more viewings today for the higher end caskets then set to work prepping and really making them shine.  
As soon as a sale rep entered he would clear out glancing over last min details like drapes, flowers, and the way the lighting hit the caskets making them feel warm and the perfect forever home for the ones moved on from their loves.

As he cleaned the display room for the fourth time that day, was it the fourth time? Castel had lost count. he wasn't sure who he was more upset at the funeral assistant director for showing up in pajama bottoms and bunny slippers or the clients that they had had in and out all day long. The A.D. knew what the work dress code was he had been here for 6 months, however he was the typical owner's family nonsense. And in that man's mind Castel was nothing but a peon to be seen but not acknowledged. Castel worked with that, and threw himself into his work. Better to be seen and not talk, then deal with how he treated the clients. He didn't hate the man so much as he seriously disliked his actions. He was a manipulative creep who hit on anything that interested him in his own smarmy way, but he was good at sales maybe too good and folks always seemed kinda in a fog when ever he was done talking to them and they always bought whether they could afford it or not whatever he wanted them to buy. This man actually made the other sales reps look good and had stolen several of their sales right out from under them. But because of his pull and his relationship to the owner no one ever stood up and said anything. If anything, by not saying anything they practically told the guy that it was totally ok to act like this. Castel wished he knew how to confront the man, but was too shy to do so and quite frankly thought like everyone else he would lose his job if he did.

Checking the list once more he saw that the woman's family would be viewing the mahogany coffin, he knew that no one had that kind of money but prepared it extra special anyways. Placing a lovely french silk that was deep jewel blues with silver flourish embroidery on the top of the casket knowing it would offset the mahogany perfectly. Then he placed 6 roses in her favorite colours offset with babies breath in a heart shaped vase on top of the jewel blue silk.  
Setting the lighting with soft hints of pale pinks and purples he then cleaned everything up and smiled sadly at his work. They deserved something nice even if they were just looking.  
Hearing the A.D. rolling in he was very embarrassed and saw the family talking to the man in his pajama bottoms and slippers. Castel shrugged it off but then noticed the guy actually hitting on the deceased woman's sister. Castel shook his head as the A.D. caught his eye and glared then waved his hand at him and shooed him out of the show room while smiling and laughing as if death was a time for happiness. And that the perfect funeral package would solve all their problems. Castel dared one more glance at the family now very immersed in the A.D.s seemingly effortless and well charmed spiel then once more over the casket, he wished he had one more moment to draw this, maybe in his own way putting this show piece together he was saying goodbye.

Letting out a long sigh he moved off the floor of the show room and once more he worked his way to the little store room off the side of the show room after putting away the current things he had just used to prep the current showcased coffin he crawled into one of the display coffins that they had in the little room. If you didn't work there you wouldn't even know the room existed, It could hold 30 coffins comfortably and there was a rather decent sized work area for repairs as well, much of his time was spent in that work area but he never minded. He liked the fact that this coffin was tucked in the back and it was personally one of his favorites but that was probably because it was rarely shown. It was too plain for the A.D. selling tastes but it suited Castel's simple yet artistic taste just fine. The deep almost dirt reddish brown wood inlay on the outside was simple yes quietly ornate and it had little engravings on the inside of the coffin. They were little intricate pieces of art there were like numbers or letters and each one like a picture of a single thing. Those engravings called to him so on his breaks he would go and lay inside the coffin drawing those engravings, almost imagine them glowing as he studied them one by one.

The engravings seemed to float around him as he quietly drew them over and over again, the flourish he used began to change and he could almost reach out to touch them. Moving a hand up to touch one as it seemed to actually float by he gasped because it said his name shaking his head he realized it was only the A.D. calling him, screaming at him actually so he let out a long sigh and slipped back out of the coffin tucking his drawing pad under the pillow in the coffin and shut the lid. Slipping back out of the room he met face on the A.D. whose face was a red as a balloon and honestly look like he had been stung with how swelled his face looked, oh Castel had seen him mad before at little things, anything and everything in fact. "You ...disgusting piece of filth..you disturbed my 10,000 dollar Mahogany casket with the rose satin inlay sale with your little light show! What the fuck is wrong with you? You know I was working this sale, you did this on purpose! Get out, get out and never come back!" Castel stepped back completely confused and blinked at him. "I did what? I ..light show?" The A.D. hissed at him as it sounded like air escaping from a helium balloon looked a lot like it too. Castel worried for a moment that the A.D. was going to throttle him and then turned away as if he was calming down only to have the A.D. turn back and clocked him hard in the jaw with his left fist. Castel saw stars and rocked back on his heels as he feel backwards thru the doorway. His brain scrambled for sensible thought as he fought thru the pain in his jaw nerves very much on fire from the blow as he landed square on his bum. He held his jaw and struggled to get up only to find the A.D. on top of him trying to continue to hit him over and over. "Stop..Lying" he gritted thru clenched teeth. "You have always looked at me with such disdain and I knew it would be a matter of time before you pulled something. But I'll show you...you'll never mess with me again. Hell you'll never work in this town again."


	2. Chapter 2 1 am

(Chapter 2 is very adult in content, it has fowl language, extreme violence, minor vulgarity, eluding to sexual conduct, and possible death almost right off the bat. I haven't written like this before so I'm not really sure where it came from. But I thought I would give you readers a fair warning and also why this story is rated M. You can feel free to skip that as you read, and I would completely understand if you did.)

The words hit Castel in the face the way the punches hit him in the body, and he tried so hard to cover anyplace being hit, but to no avail. By the time the A.D. was done lashing out Castel was bloodied and bruised, he laid there barely able to move as the A.D. got up and spit on him face contorted in a cruel smile. "See you'll never do anything to me again will you?" All that Castel could think of was how ridiculous his blood looked on those fluffy pink bunny slippers. His face broke into a smile and he laughed and laughed leaving the A.D. rather unsure of what had just happened. Somehow the red blood complimented the A.D.'s pajama bottoms and he laughed at that to, in fact he laughed himself into crying and then into more laughter as he lay there beaten and bloodied. Finally the A.D. got mad and kicked him and then dumped a pile of towels on him. "Hey filth if you wanna keep your job, clean up your mess and don't fuck with any more of my sales." Castel turned his head and stared at him with the one eye that wasn't swollen and tried to speak as best he could with the pain in his jaw and everywhere else. His words came out thick and swollen but they had an underlying clearness. "I didn't...make...this...mess and I...never...messed with...your sale ...your pajamas and ...bunny slippers did...that...well enough...for you."

The A.D. took off the bunny slippers this time and kicked him hard over and over again til Castel didn't move, then he yelled at him. "Hey Fucker I told you to get up and clean up your mess." Given no response to what he was saying he slapped Castel hard across the side of his face. Something wasn't right and even he seemed to notice. Putting a hand over Castel's nose and mouth he felt no air coming from his nose and begun to freak out. This only cause him to slap Castel more finally panting he began to drag the mans body over to the plain deep almost dirt reddish brown wood coffin that Castel always enjoyed resting in and figured since it wasn't one of the ones that he chose to sell no one would be the wiser over the body. Glancing at the workroom clock he grinned because his shift was over in another 10 mins. He gloated in his mind over this victory thinking to himself. Yah he didn't make the sale but there was always tomorrow and a sucker born every min. He would come back later and dispose of the body in the crematory, but for now he would head home change his clothes and head to the bar and if he was lucky he would get that bartender he had been hitting on to take him out back and give him some head. Closing the lid he draped one of the red silks over it and placed flowers on top making it look like an order that was being prepared for the next day. His mind so totally on the possible evenings conquests as he turned and walked out that he never saw the silk covering change colour from red to white.

A few hours later Castel awoke with a gasp and felt like he had been a trampoline for a bunch of toddlers really heavy toddlers all weirdly wearing pink bunny slippers. Pushing it from his mind he went to sit up thinking he was in his bed and got confused as he opened his eyes more and realized he was in the coffin. The first thought thru his mind was the owner was going to kill him, and then the second that followed was a laugh that said he had already been killed but not by the owner. A nervous sweat broke out on his brow as he reached up and did his best to simply assess the situation and pushed open the casket lid. To which he heard the crash of the flowers and immediately felt confused and very guilty for making such a mess. Climbing out he looked around and saw the flowers on the floor their pot smashed and he immediately went and collected them from the broken pot and washed their room bound roots in warm water, then gave them a large pot with better soil and some plant food to help them adjust to the new pot, it was a good thing too he re potted them as he had noticed they were root bound. Shaking his head he wondered why he hadn't notice this plant before. Reaching back in to the casket he grabbed his drawing pad from under the pillow and began to sketch the red and white and purple flowers in the pot. He wasn't going to pick any of them as the plant had already suffered from the smashing of its pot and being re-potted, a sketch and notes was enough in his mind.

After he finished sketching he looked at the clock and saw it was very late and he would need to be back into work in a few hours, it was at this moment he noticed the rest of the mess and the blood on the floor as well as the line of blood that let to the coffin from the blood on the floor. Putting the sketch book down he looked around numbly unable to process then he looked at his clothing and saw there was blood on it, In a panic he moved to find a mirror and was shocked to see his face black and blue and still rather swelled up. As if a wall was removed in his mind the pain hit hard and left him seeing stars again but only for a little bit. Taking a few deep breaths he went back to the sink and began to clean himself up as best he could, something very bad had happened here but why couldn't he remember. He remembered the way the engravings had almost seemed to float and reaching out to touch one and pain...searing pain, so much it dropped him to one knee. Shuddering hard he rose up slowly letting the stars clear from his eyes. Then began to clean up the rest of his face after his face was cleaned up and bandaged he pulled off the coveralls he always wore at work. With no other recourse he put those in a black trash bag along with the bloodied silks and put that by the coffin, then getting on his hands and knees he thoroughly washed the floor and then the side of the coffin taking extra care with that. Then a thought came to his mind that he should finish up clock out but leave a note with the owner that there had been a breaking and he had tried to stop the person but they had left him in a bad way but he then felt like he was lying. Then another idea hit him and one he was confused to have that maybe that had indeed happened but he didn't dare call the owner because he felt like he was crazy in the head.

Sitting down carefully because he hurt very badly he stared at the coffin and had begun to get back up again when he heard someone outside of the room mumbling heatedly and wrecking the show room. Peeking out the door he saw the A.D. bottle in hand very intoxicated with a woman who was also drunk as they both crashed the coffins or did very unspeakable things on them and in them. Castel was shocked and realized he couldn't get out as the showroom was the main part of the funeral home. Taking a few deep breaths and thankful they were very involved with each other it wasn't til almost another agonizing two hours of listening to them do those things so vocally had passed that he heard them both screaming in a different way and realized that they had been doing things around the candles in the very big and expensive faux black marble coffin and that the candles had been knocked over and the show room was going up in smoke. As they mostly covered themselves they continued freaking out as they ran out the door. Castel shirt over his nose tried to put out the blaze in the show room but to no avail. He could feel his lungs hurting from the smoke as it was harder and harder to breath, a voice whispered in his mind to rescue the plant and his "His?" coffin and his things. He threw the black trash bag in the coffin and placed the plant and his drawing pad carefully on the pillow then slid the coffin on a dolly and grabbed keys to the one hearse never used because it was considered to look like the car from the Munsters, which was a show he had loved as a child. He made it out just in time as the roof came down behind him shattering the glass doors which made the glass fly all around him in slow motion or so it seemed to him but not a single shard touched him as the voice urged him to keep going and not look back.  
He grabbed the plant and his drawing pad from the coffin then loaded it in the back of the hearse and shutting the back car door tightly to not lose anything dolly tucked inside. He felt and seemed like he was in an auto pilot fog as he started the car and began driving for the first time in years, as he turned the corner down the street away from the blazing funeral home he hear the sirens and pulled to the side of the road as several firetrucks and police cars zoomed passed. He assumed that some of the neighbors called as the funeral home was in a decently populated area. There was a part of him that was devastated he had just seen his job go up in smoke but there was another part that was so numb to it all and he didn't under stand why.


	3. Chapter 3 2am

(This chapter has some bad language and attempted violence, It is also shorter cause I'm tired.)

He headed home which was not far from work walking and closer by car and packed a bag and headed for the hospital. After parking the car plant in hand he signed himself into the emergency letting them know he had been beaten up and just needed to be looked over to make sure nothing was broken and some pain killers if they had them and water for himself and his plant. The on call nurse thought he was a bit off his rocker but got him bottle water for him and his plant to which he got a cup and pour a bit of the water in to the cup and wetted down the roots once more, then got himself a cup filling it also with the water from the bottle and then sipped down several cups. He was in the E.R. waiting for 8 hours and in that time the police had brought in the A.D. raving that a dead man had burned down the funeral home as revenge against him, but at least he had gotten laid a lot. He drunkenly raged so hard he had to be sedated and locked into the side of the E.R. for folks that were dangerous to themselves. Castel just looked on and shook his head he felt sorry for the A.D. and didn't understand why he would go as far as to accuse a dead man of burning down the funeral home, didn't he see the ironicy in that, he hoped the police and doctors would see the A.D. needed help and was rather crazy. He also knew the A.D. would never admit to what he had done that had caused the fire and lost them both their jobs. Time passed so slowly for him there as he drifted in and out of painful half sleep always jolting awake if it felt like he was loosing grip on the plant. The jolting awake also hurt so he tried not to sleep but his body hurt so much, it was hard not to pass out purely from the pain. When the shift change happened Castel had just about given up being seen but his gut told him to stay and keep trying.

As Castel finally found the strength to head back up to the desk to let the new nurse know he had been there already 8 hours, she looked at him and asked him why he didn't sign in sooner it seemed funny to him she looked familiar as he reached over to show her the page he had signed in on verifying he really had been there 8 hours already. The A.D. came running thru having escaped the 2 police men and the orderly trying to sedate him once more. He stopped cold in his tracks his hospital gown threatening to fall off him and screamed when he saw Castel. "The..the ...the dead guy! Your dead..your dead..I killed you...how the fuck are you alive..you were...supposed to burn! What the fuck is wrong with you? Why couldn't you have burned in the fire...I..killed...YOU!" Face contorted he lunged at Castel, who confused attempted to step back because he didn't know how to process what was happening in the moment. His brain was whirling, "what did he mean he killed me, what did he mean I was supposed to die in the fire? What does it mean...what does it mean?" There was a blur of movement as his hands attempted to connect with Castel's neck and the nurse on desk had stood up and socked the A.D. hard in the jaw knocking him out cold as he fell a few teeth fell out too. Two orderlys showed up and carried the now unconscious man to a more secluded part of the hospital ward and the police came over to take statements from a very stressed out Castel. The desk nurse intervened and stated that this patient had just been called in and needed immediate treatment and could they take his statement later when he wasn't under duress from his immediate assault issues.

It worked and the officers asked her to have the hospital call the police station to have him make a report when he had more clarity of mind. She jotted it all down and left a note for the head nurse and then escorted Castel thru the inner E.R. doors and into a room just past that, handing him and bottle of water she crossed her arms and said matter of factly "I remember you, your the guy who helped my sister in law so long ago at my fathers funeral. Weren't you also at the funeral home yesterday evening say around 6 pm?" Castel nodded numbly and shyly having a hard time looking her in the eye for 2 reasons one his head still hurt so bad and two he was shy. "Do you work there? Sorry did? Did you work there?" He looked at her confused and then nodded numbly again. She took that as he didn't know his place of work was gone and started explaining. "Oh ..Oh I am so sorry you didn't hear the news. The O.d.a.a. t. funeral home burned down early this morning, tho you did say you had been here for 8 hours so it must have happened while you were stuck waiting to be helped." Her words were slurring in his mind as he struggled to stay upright and found himself falling forward before he knew what was happening. She stepped in front of him and caught him mid fall "Say your not a big guy please let me help you lay down on the bed I am so sorry I was yammering at you when your not ok." She helped him to the bed and let him lay down then tried to take the plant and put it on the table beside him but he shook his head and looked like he was bout to cry. Leaving it she examined him then put in a call for the doctor on staff and went to leave the room. "Please don't..go...this is all really...scary." Letting out a breath thru her nose she called the front E.R. desk and explained there was a patient who needed someone by their side and had asked for her to stay with them til the doctor got there. Then she grabbed one of the chairs and sat where he could see her, she checked his vitals again and helped him sit up so he could drink more water. Every once in a while asking him a question here or there.


	4. Chapter 4 3 am

At first he was to shy to really say anything and then when she looked at the plant her curiosity got the better of her and she asked about it instead "Where did you get your plant its really pretty?" He shrugged or at least tried to, then spoke quietly voice raw as the water helped his throat hurt not so much and his head throb less. "I don't remember I think it was a gift, It doesn't do my drawing of it justice, would you like to see the picture I drew of it?" She smiled and nodded "please I love plant drawings, I draw but only really bad stick figures." Laughing at her own joke she watched as he pulled his drawing pad from under his coat and whispered "Please don't laugh I have never shown my art to anyone, I can't help but draw all the beautiful things I see around me." She gasped as she looked at the pictures in his art pad, there was people mourning their loved ones, many many flowers, birds, trees all kinds of representations of life and the world then she could not find the flowers but she did find a picture that made her cry, it was her sister in law the day of the funeral of her father and she had a rose in her hand and tho her eyes filled with tears there was such a radiant smile on her face. She looked at Castel in a odd mix of awe and deep pain, then asked. "When did you draw this?" "The flowers? I drew them yesterday they are the last of my work on this art pad, I'll need to get a new one soon" She shook her head no and turned the page so he could see. "I didn't find the flowers I found my sister looking so alive. How did you do this?" He slowly took the drawing pad from her and looked confused as to where his flowers had gone but in their place was her sister looking very much like the day he had met her, he had always planned to draw her but it never felt right when he would try. Looking at her he mumbled and actually offered her the drawing pad back. "I don't remember much of yesterday after your family came to the funeral home to get a casket for her, I do remember prepping everything just right so you all would at least be blessed by the thought of a quiet and warm funeral for her. I'm sorry I don't even know if your family got the one they needed but with the funeral home gone I don't think I can fill the order instead Would you like the picture of her? It makes no sense for me to keep it?"

She laughed bitterly and rested her chin on her hand as she put her elbow on her knee. "Actually it was really funny we were there to find the right one you know and the salesman was just ...well he was icky and smarmy and kept hitting on me and my thoughts were I'm sorry I'm just not into assholes, cute bunny slippers or not. And as he brought us up to the casket it was so beautiful and he stared into his speal and we all felt like this was the one we had to have then he said the price and I felt my heart drop in my stomach, and then he started telling us this was what she would have wanted and I was getting ready to sign for it and the lights on her casket started going wonky and it was like we all snapped out of a fog and I shook my head no and said this wasn't what she would have wanted then he got indignant and said I was letting her down and that all of us were horrible people and we didn't truly love her and if we did then she deserved the best.  
i felt the guilt building again and started to cry and he said there there we all make mistakes but I could fix this one for her by signing the deal. Then the lights went wonky again and this time they all did this colour sequence it was a game she and I had as children if we liked something the colours were pink purple blue if we didn't like something the colours were pink blue purple blue pink. I knew I just knew that she didn't want this and I let out a long sigh and said no very plainly and he told me I and my family were horrible people and had let my sister down in death and probably in life to and I told him he knew nothing and I would report him and the funeral home to the better business bureau for sharking their customers and aggressively forcing them to buy things and capitalizing on the families loss and he should be ashamed of himself and then I turned heel and walked out my family right on my heels. To be honest I had kinda hoped he was in there when the place burned down but he wasn't at least I got to punch him and that really felt good. Honestly I didn't recognize you at first well you look like you got hit by a truck, what happened?"

He could barely move his head and croaked out "I don't know this is how I looked when I woke up as I said I don't remember much after I saw your family at the funeral home." His energy faded fast and he barely managed the last few words before passing out on her. "I'm tired and cold I hurt so bad, please..help...me"  
She looked at the clock and saw it had been almost 2 hours since she had called the doctor on duty, ringing him again she demanded to know what was going on then apologized and explained that a man had been in the E.R. needed emergency service and no one had really seen to him in the 10 hours he had been there, which immediately brought the doctor to the room they were in and he began to assess Castel very thourally. When he tried to remove the plant Castel panicked but didn't wake up, the nurse said that it was a comfort to the patient and was better to leave it with him. When the plant was left alone Castel relaxed in his sleep once more and the examination continued. He was woken up long enough for full body X-rays which were somewhat difficult bacause the plant he begged to keep near so the nurse held it very close to him as possible then went with him as he went into a cat scan and an mri to see what was going on in his brain. The damage was extensive but no major organs were seriously damaged, he had so many strains and many many fractures, he had a severe concussion and the doctor would not know anything til they observed him more. He looked at Castel with a sad awe and deep sympathy because with this much damage to his body the doctor was impressed he had managed to stay awake for over 10 hours they had assess the trauma had happened to him in the evening of the day before. And yet somehow he had made it here and functioned his body being as broken as it currently was. H assigned the nurse to watch over him since she had done that for the last 2 hours and to check in with the on duty doctor when her shift was done. She looked at the doctor and said her shift had ended an hour ago but no one had released her yet. But she wouldn't have left because the patient had no one and is really scared.

He clapped her on the back and thanked her then insisted she clock out. The doctor went to write up his notes so Castel would have a medical assessment to follow with being an inpatient and could be transferred out of er and into the main hospital as soon as possible. The nurse signed out at the computer monitor in room and then called up and asked one of the orderlys to get her clothes from the locker room and said she would change in the patients bathroom. After getting those she changed and sat down again near Castel and simply rubbed his hand. "I know your sleeping but they are going to move you soon, I hope when you wake up your hungry I'll get you something to eat from the cafeteria"


End file.
